Watch Me Soar
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba is sick of her father insulting her and decides that enough is enough. It's her time to soar. Songfic. 'Watch Me Soar' by Scott Alan. One-shot.


**Okay, so I was watching a YouTube video of Willemijn Verkaik singing 'Watch Me Soar' during her 'As I Am' concert. This woman is THE powerhouse! And my first Elphaba. And she's amazing! And…. You know what? Enough ranting. You guys have a one-shot to read.**

* * *

Elphaba ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. Hot tears of anger and hurt slid down her cheek. Sobbing, she collapsed to the floor, the pain from her heart dulling the pain of the rest of her body. Sniffing, she weakly pulled herself up as the insults of her father came to mind.

_You're a disgrace!_

_An abomination!_

_A sin!_

_I should have killed you the day you were born!_

_You're nothing!_

_Nobody could ever love you!_

Sniffing, Elphaba lifted her head slowly. Closing her eyes, she tried to block her father's voice from her mind. Why did her father hate her? Wait… she knew the answer to that question. It was because she was green. Green as grass. Or as her father put it, as green as sin. Regally, she rose to her feet.

_"I know that it's hard for you to imagine that I'm not that young girl you once knew,"_ she sang softly, walking around her room, trying to clear her head. _"I'm no longer twelve, what you see is a woman, standing in front of you."_

She looked out the window. Her room overlooked the gardens. Her father tried to move her room to the attic, but Melena had made sure he didn't. He loved Melena with all his heart, and it was the last thing she requested, to allow Elphaba to keep her room. Frex had agreed, not being able to say no to his wife.

_"And I, I have been patient, I have been kind. I paid all my dues and I gave up my time. I can't be confined to the past anymore. My wings have grown."_

Elphaba stopped pacing around her room and looked in her mirror. She frowned, seeing her emerald green skin. She wondered what she would look like with normal skin, like her sister's. The tragically beautiful girl. The girl everyone loved.

_"Everyone says just to be thankful, just to be grateful or just let it be. But I'm tired of this waiting, it's always tomorrow. I'm done with perceptions that you've had of me."_

Elphaba gritted her teeth. She was sick of people judging her because of her skin.

_"I've given you love, you've given me tears. I've given my heart in so many years. It's finally time to fend for myself and open my wings."_

She had taken care of her sister ever since she could remember. She had given up so much for her out of love, and she never asked for anything in return. All she got was pain, hurt and hate in return. She was finished. It was time for her to take care of herself for once. Just once.

_"It's my time to soar, yes! My time… And I don't need you to love me, that's not what I asked. I just want you to see that I'm more than my past. You have expectations, well, they're just too small and I'm dreaming big."_

In truth, Elphaba wanted to be loved. She longed for the feeling of someone caring about her. She wished people weren't so blind as to judge her by the way she looked. Sighing, Elphaba looked out her window again and off in the distance, could see a small shimmer of green off in the distance. The Emerald City. The one place where she might feel like she belonged. Smiling, Elphaba thought of her dream. She had always wanted to meet the Wizard. Maybe he would be able to degreenify her. After all, he was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. He could do anything.

_"So watch me soar. Watch me soar. Watch me soar!" _Elphaba threw open the door to her balcony and ran out, grabbing onto the handlebars. She smiled as she felt the wind whip through her hair, making it fly behind her.

_"It's time to let go, take a leap, touch the sky, feel the wind press against me as my wings start to fly!"_ Elphaba sang into the wind. She felt her feet slowly leave the balcony and she found herself covering a few inches over the ground. This was it. She was soaring. She was defying gravity. And no one was going to bring her down. She laughed, hearing her voice be carried away by the west wind.

_"Then soar, I will soar. Watch me soar."_ Elphaba slowly found herself returning to the floor. Sighing, she walked back into her room. Crossing her arms over her abdomen, Elphaba looked into the mirror again.

_"Yes, I know that it's hard for you to imagine that I'm not that young girl you once knew. I'm no longer 12, what you see is a woman…"_

And for the first time in her life, Elphaba looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

_"Soaring in front of you."_

* * *

**Song Used: 'Watch Me Soar' by Scott Alan**


End file.
